Days Ahead
by Lots of Sun
Summary: Dahlia's story starts before her fateful encounter with Crowley. This young hunter must strive to survive the monsters that are all around her, while trying not to lose herself in the game.
1. Fucking Wyoming

**(Hey! This is a new story I'm going to start on here, admittedly I did it to cure the writers block I've been having while trying to write one of my other popular stories. However, I really liked writing this so I'm going to continue it. Unlike many of my other stories that are very, very long and are only update every few months, the chapters in this story will be short, but frequent! I will update every Monday and any day during the week that I have some free time. Thanks again for reading, and if you have any questions just ask. I'm very open minded. This story will be an eventual Crowley/Dahlia fic!)**

The woods seemed to howl as a warm wind pulled through them, with it brought the oncoming smell of fresh blood. The sun would set within the hour and she knew she didn't have much time.

A woman walked carefully along an abandoned barn, she was careful to avoid any of the dead leaves on the ground, she didn't want to draw any attention to herself. Within minutes she'd either have finished her hunt or be dead, she was hoping to pull through for another tedious day.

Dahlia's composure was impenetrable, she'd been hunting since she could walk, something as small and mundane as a vampire (vamp.) colony, wasn't going to derail her. She had dinner plans she had to keep.

Vampires were at the very bottom of her worried mind, being a hunter made it difficult to keep relationships, and if she took too long here she knew she wasn't going to get a second chance.

Her mind was rittled with questions and details.

What should she wear?

Should she shower first?

Should she eat beforehand?

Did vampires bleed excessively? Because if so she would definitely have to shower.

Loud sounds didn't bother her; it was the quiet that came before the kill that really got under her skin. When a group or herd of monsters, that was previously loud and rowdy, becomes uncharacteristically quiet. Something's wrong. She needed to clear her mind, and quick.

Dahlia's body was in above average condition, she didn't work out to get fit, it was just something she did as a job. Chasing monsters, wrestling with forbidden creatures, and running. Lots of and lots of running. All of these things kept her figure a little thin and a little tired.

For the moment she held a long blade machete with a worn, wooden grip. Her other free hand was clenched into a fist, ready to jump what ever came her way. She casually wiped her hand onto her jeans, she couldn't believe how humid it still was out.

Her waist length hair was tied up and into a tight, well-groomed bun. She didn't like having distractions while hunting, especially superficial ones. Soon she'd be covered in the crimson spray of her prey's blood, she could care less about how beautiful she looked.

As she inched past the shabby, deteriorating barn that stood on the outskirts of some shithole town in east Wyoming, she paused. The familiar sound of a man's voice caused her to nearly forget what she was doing,

" No..way.." Dahlia's voice was quiet and calm, she couldn't help but smile as she spoke.

Within moments the Vamp den that she'd been tracking for nearly three straight days was ambushed by a new player, two new players, actually.

Dahlia rushed in during the commotion, she entered without being seen. The room was very under lit, but her eyes adapted quickly. Within seconds she decapitated three vampires, steering clear of a few others she moved along the darkness of the shadows.

" You told me that this was a small nest! There are at least twenty vamps here! " A grown man's deep voice seemed to go shrill as his arms flailed above him.

" BE QUIET SAM! " A separate man's voice shot coldly at the others.

Dahlia stood quietly in a deepening shadow within the barn, her body sprayed with a dusting of fresh blood. She beamed at the boys, her smile deepening as she listened to them squabble.

The corner of her eye caught a creature creeping from the same shadows she kept herself in, she watched curiously.

" I'm telling you-" Dahlia watched as the Vampire tried to ambush them, and in one swift movement she emerged from the shadows and cleanly removed her head. In the process she doused both men in the Vampire's blood.


	2. Reluctant

**( So I got a few messages as to how this story might turn out, I've read a lot of Crowley Fics and they normally just jump right into a relationship/sex and I wanted a story with more substance? I'm definitely going to have that type of stuff, but it's not going to be as sudden! ALSO the next chapter will be picking up a bit more, I know the first two were a little dry, but I needed to start somewhere! Anyway, enjoy! )**

As the blood sprayed and coated each of the men's faces and cloths, Dahlia couldn't help but hold back her smile. It had been such a long time since she'd seen them.

They both stared at her, confused and furious. They weren't sure how to react, but she knew how to liven the situation. Quickly, she used a free hand to grab a small flashlight from her pocket, and shined it at the two men.

" F-frank? Is that you! " The taller man's voice was muffled, as he hastily wiped the blood from his mouth and eyes.

" You could have warned us, you son-of-a-bitch! " The shorter man's voice was much louder than his companions, and Dahlia's smile couldn't help but widen as she looked at them.

She hadn't seen Sam or Dean in over three years, but the last time they had did a hunt together, she'd nearly died. Over the next few years she kept in contact. Helping with information on different monsters, or pulling in favors for the boys to pull off a job. This was the first face to face contact she'd had with any family in quite some time. She wanted to throw her arms up and hug them, but it had been a long time, and the last time they had met, it hadn't gone too well.

" Deana, you look like you're doing great, you too Sam.." Dahlia's voice was soft, and she couldn't help but step forwards to take in their figures.

Deana and Samuel were the boys grandparents, and Dahlia was well aware how uncomfortable it made Dean, knowing he was named after a woman.

" This nest is the last one in west Wyoming, and although I hate to say it, I have to thank the two of you. You just made my night a lot shorter.. And less messy.."

Soon after Dahlia spoke the boys looked at one another and realized that they were completely covered in blood. Before they could catch up anymore, they'd have to clean up and change.

Dahlia's waist length, deep auburn hair was damp and pushed behind her ears, she was focused on the screen of a computer that sat on a desk in her Hotel room. One of the Winchester brothers was sitting on the second bed in her hotel, the other was in the shower.

Dahlia's green eyes were tired, but alert. Without saying a word she typed the keys on her keyboard and bit her bottom lip. She was going to have to cancel her date.

The secondhand hotel room she had rented was in okay condition. She had stayed in much worse, and for the week she was here, it would be fine.

Nervously she fidgeted with the zipper on her sweatshirt, her bare legs bobbing slightly as her anxiety began to rise. No one was talking and it was making the room uncomfortable.

Dahlia's voice cracked slightly as she spoke up to Sam, causing him to look over at her suspiciously.

" Are you, um. Hungry?"

Sam's build and height had grown considerably since the last time she saw them, he could barely fit on the twin size mattress that the hotel provided.

" Yeah, we're hungry.. Right Sammy? " Dean's voice seemed to boom into the room as he finished pulling down his shirt and ran a hand through his short hair, shaking any moisture from it, and into the air.

Dahlia sat quietly at the only small diner that the town had, quietly sipping her beer as Dean and Sam talked about their last few hunts. She'd occasionally chime in with some things she'd learned or done. She'd worked with a lot of other hunters, and after the whole ' end of the world ' fiasco, she'd tended to not let anyone know she was a Winchester.

"But, you look good Frank, how's your dog? " Sam's attempt at small talk set a fire in her stomach, causing her to shoot him an ugly look.

Dahlia had known the boys for most of her life. Her mother had gotten killed while on a Hunt, and her father did the best he could to keep her away from the life of a Hunter. She'd spend her summer's with the boys while the adults were on trips, and with Dahlia being the oldest, she was normally in charge. She had been excessively mean to Dean as a child and he made sure she remembered it as adults. The term 'Frank' came from her middle name, which was Frankcheska. Dean often referred to her as a man, thus the name Frank came to be. Dahlia was too feminine for her, at times, so she didn't mind being called by something that reminded her of her cousins.

" Are we just not going to talk about the last time we were together? " Dahlia's voice got low and serious as she put her forearms on the table and leaned forwards.

Both boys backed up and into their chairs and Dahlia pulled back a little. Being a hunter meant you had to be abrasive and strong, Sam was the only exception. His gentle nature was countered by Dean's brashness.

Both boys were quiet until the waitress came over and took their food order. Then the silence continued, but with the occasional ting' of their beer bottles hitting the glass tabletop.

" I called you a dozen times to come to the house, and you never replied.. Not once." Dahlia paused, looking at each one as she spoke.

" I don't blame you.."

The last sentence caused both grown men to shift in their seats. She had almost died during their last meeting. Lucifer had been taken into Sam's body and nearly killed Dean and Bobby as well. Luckily, Castiel had been there to bring her back from the brink of death. The last time they had spoke was after Bobby's passing. That would be something she'd bring up when they weren't in public, she knew someone would be yelling, it was better for it to be at a closed location.

" It's just.." Sam spoke up again, but Dean locked eyes with her and leaned over the table, his voice growing louder with each word he spoke.

" No one else needs to die, no one who's close to us.."

The subject had riled Dean up, and within minutes of talking to her, his voice had gotten loud, drawing the sneering looks of the other diners eating their dinner. Quietly he sat down and sunk into his chair.

" I'm going to be okay, it's you two I'm worried about.." Dahlia spoke with confidence, but Dean's concern was justified. Many people they knew were dead. Although the boys had been on more interesting hunts than her, she'd been on far more that had been more dangerous. It was always either a Demon or Werewolf, sometimes a vampire or something in between. The whole Heaven/Hell Fiasco had made the presence of Angels more prevalent on Earth also. Something she still had trouble believing in.

" I need you to remember how well I do my job, and how I can take care of myself. I'm much stronger than I was three years ago.. "

Dahlia's vast knowledge of Monsters and Creatures was only matched by one man, Bobby, and with his passing a new hole was left in the boys armor.

" We have a guy, to.. you know, help us with the technical stuff. " Dean spoke while using his hands, he cleared his throat and Sam looked at him with distress.

" Listen, I know Bobby's gone and you boys could really use some help.. I can help you, I'm going home in a few days. Any info on what ever the fuck you run into, I can have your back. " Dahlia paused before glancing at the ever curious people within the diner staring at them.

" I can't get killed over the phone. " Dahlia brought up her hands as to prove a point, but they weren't going to be easily persuaded.

Their dinner had ended shortly after their talk and Dahlia had convinced them to stay in her room. Although there was some very tacky, old wallpaper and paint, the room was well enough off. It had two beds and a pull out couch, the boys were hesitant, but fell asleep within the hour.

Sleep wasn't her favorite thing, and very often it led to dreaming and seeing things she wished she hadn't; both good and bad.

Dahlia was on her computer until almost two, where she fell asleep and nearly missed the boys' departure.

" We have to let her know we're leaving! " Sam's voice was hushed and quiet, Dahlia listened as the boys clumsily walked over things in the room, trying to get ready in the dark. Silently she slipped from her covers and over to the half wall next to her front door. She flicked the lights on and watched both men freeze still.

" I went through some of the things on your computer while you were sleeping, what's the 'Word of God'? And how are you going to close the gates of Hell? " Dahlia brought up her hands and rubbed her eyes, the sun wasn't yet out, she could still use a few more hours of sleep.

" My computer is protected, there's no way you could have-"

Sam's protests were stopped by Dahlia's extended arm, she shook her hand needlessly before yawning and speaking up.

" Your hacking skill aren't that great, don't get so upset. " Dahlia's eyes began to adjust to the room. She got a clear look at them, they looked like scared, stunned animals caught in headlights.

" I don't care if you leave, but you need to catch me up on what's going on." Dahlia's mind was clouded, but she'd investigate everything she read about as soon as she got home.

The boys argued for a moment, but the fight inevitably ended with Sam leaving and getting everyone coffee and donuts. Dean caught her up on nearly everything.

Dean had 'died' and gone to purgatory with Castiel and he'd been brought back, as had Castiel. Everything was a mess, many of the people Dean and Sam had grown up with were dead or estranged, they were constantly running into demons or angels that wanted them dead. They had been sucked into something much larger than any hunter had, had to deal with. They were trying to seal Hell up for eternity, and trying to do that had made some enemies.

" Listen, the three trials you just mentioned, I remember reading something about them as a kid.. I'm sure I have a book on it at the house. " Dahlia spoke and glanced at her laptop briefly, she knew she would be able to help them some way.

" How about this, I'll find out what I can and get back to you. No meeting up, just over the phone.. No one knows I'm a Winchester besides you two, legally I'm dead anyway, really boys I can look out for myself."

It could have been her constant badgering or her convincing tone, but they both gave in, and within a few hours she made them promise to come visit her.

" It's the same place, right? Up in Ny? " Dean's voice was uncertain for a moment, but he didn't show any shift in confidence.

" Yeah, but I've made some improvements.. You'll see when you get there."

Goodbyes weren't comfortable for any of them, so a simple hug and wave goodbye was all that was needed. She hadn't mentioned the shit she had been through in the past three years. How many times she'd come close to death, or her run in with an Angel, whom she'd shared a body with for a short time. The boys needed someone to articulate their feelings too, and for now that was fine with her.


	3. Three of a kind

Hot coffee sat on the kitchen table in three separate cups, each too hot to consume. Beside the steaming cups of liquid were sugar, cream, and an assortment of food items. Sam and Dean had made true to their agreement and had stopped in the month after their last meeting.

The boys had been on a grueling hunt just a week before their arrival, and Dahlia didn't have to ask if they were alright or what had just happened. She knew that look, the look of relentless exhaustion, the look of being unsure of your every move, or if what you were doing made even the slightest difference. She didn't need to ask, because she'd seen it in the mirror on her own face.

There wasn't much talking for the first few hours they were there. There was small talk in between the food and coffee, but shortly after that both boys took turns taking showers. Within the hour they were both asleep on the couches in her living room.

The house or base that she lived out of had been nearly twenty years in the making. Her father had originally bought the land to make a small home on for them to stay in between hunts, but she had gone much further than that.

The entire properly had been proofed of nearly every known monster or demon, from the frame of her home and down to the very soil that lay beneath it. She had sprinklers that set off holy water to water the grass on her lawn, the fencing around her home had different incantations and transcriptions on them to ward off most things that went bump in the night. The foundation of her home even had a devil's trap physically built into the framework. Even when the apocalypse was running rampet , her home had stayed intact. Aside from the larger projects to keep monsters and demons, even angels now, all out, she had different signs and symbols on her windows and doors, all discreetly covered so her neighbors wouldn't notice. There were dozens of devil's traps in her home and different sigils to ward off evil. She knew the boys would sleep soundly because they wouldn't have anything to worry about.

The only companion she ever had in her home continuously was her dog, Bean. Bean was the runt of his litter, but had still topped out at over a hundred pounds. He was a male Rottweiler and was extremely protective of her and the house. Luckily the boys had grown up on the property and seen Bean when he was a puppy, so the only thing that upset him at the moment was not having a couch to lay on.

Dahlia shut off the lights and locked the doors, she left the TV in the living room on and scuffed down the hallway to her room, where she wearily slid into bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

"Where is it.. Frank.. **FRANK**! "

Dahlia woke up in a sudden panic as she faintly heard a frantic voice calling her name. Without hesitation she grabbed the gun from under her pillow and bolted to her living room.

Before her was the most pitiful sight a hunter could see, at least in all of her years. Before her were the winchesters. The most feared, without a doubt the most famous, and the most hated hunters on the face the planet, were stumbling around her kitchen whining that they couldn't find coffee or eggs.

Both Sam and Dean froze as Dahlia lowered her gun and Bean began to wag his small stub furiously from his perched position on the couch. A wave of relief washed over her as she walked forwards, laughing aloud to her self. She placed her small pistol on the kitchen table and walked around the two boys. Both still frozen like deer caught in headlights. Dahlia was much shorter than Sam, but Dean and her were almost the same height.

Without a word she pulled out a lower drawer and put a can of fresh, unopened coffee on the counter and motioned for Sam to look down at a large pull out drawer, which was an insulated fridge.

She pulled out eggs, bacon and some bread from the cupboard. She motioned for both of them to sit down and began to make breakfast.

The boys had opened every last one of her blinds in the house, and the warm, morning light flooded the living room and bathed their bodies. Within twenty minutes breakfast was served, and she could chat with them over food and coffee.

" We're really close to figuring out what we need, and they're not going to make it easy for us. I just hope we find the path to close Hell before they find the one to close Heaven. "

Sam's voice was low and quiet, he stared down at his coffee as he spoke, still not completely awake. Dean was much more awake than him, and ready to leave momentarily. She knew he never enjoyed staying in one place for too long.

" So I looked into what you gave me, and my father had a bunch of really old text on the stones, but in the books they're referred to as scrolls or tablets. So there is a heaven scroll, or ' word of god' that you referred to, and a Hell scroll, or the ' demon tablet'. Both are very risky to complete, one or both of you might die in the process." Dahlia spoke with little to no concern. She had wasted that on them for so many years, and even after their deaths, that now it was almost numbing for her. They seemed unable to stay dead.

" Here's what I gathered. You can shut Hell's gates, but you're going to have to pass three trials. I can only make out one, and it's to kills a hell hound and bathe in it's blood, so you're going to have to find a soul that's going to be collected soon and wait for them to attack. The other two aren't in any of my books.."

Dean thought quietly and had nearly finished his coffee when Sam questioned her about Kevin.

" The, um.." Dahlia's mind ran around the track a few times before she remembered him. It had been a long time.

" Kevin, the cute little asian kid? The super smart one? " Her voice had gradually become more angered the more she spoke. She had assumed over a year ago that Kevin and his mother had been moved to a secure location. Her assumption were wrong as both him and his mother were being kept at separate locations, neither secure.

" Bring the boy here." Dahlia spoke in a stern tone, pointing at both men across from her.

" He's fine where he is. " Dean tried to change the subject, but Dahlia pushed it further.

" Let me guess, he's in some rat hole shelter, eating garbage food and not getting any sunlight? "

Both boys looked at one another before getting suspiciously quiet.

" Bring him here, I'll make sure nothing can touch him. Lucifer couldn't come in here for godsakes. He'll be safe. You have no idea how many updates I've done on the house. No Demon, Angel or monster can come on this property without me knowing. "

" We have everything under control. " Dean spoke up but Sam still looked at him distressed.

" It's been really difficult moving Kevin constantly and fighting off demons while trying to figure all this tablet stuff out. This might be the out that we need Dean.." Sam's concerned voice caused Dahlia to look at Dean with a sheepish grin.

" Two against one, _Deana_.." Dahlia's voice made Dean physically flinch for a moment before giving in.

" But only if he stays inside at all times, and I mean it. You're way up here Frank, it would take us a couple days to get to you so don't lose him."

Both Sam and Dahlia looked at one another and briefly smiled. It wasn't often that Dean Winchester gave in to someone else's demands.

Within an hour the boys were gone, and in a weeks time Kevin would be staying with her. Little did she knew how fast there lives would change within the month as the rest of the tablet was deciphered.


	4. A Brief visit

It took Kevin a few hours to decompress before he was comfortable enough to look Dahlia in the eye. His shower was particularly short considering how mangy and dirty he was prior to his visit, and he was hesitant to eat.

" So, it's been a while, right? "

Dahlia's voice was unusually soft, andher movements slow as she served him some tea. Kevin flinched when the porcelain mug hit the hard surface of the coffee table, and Dahlia quickly cleared her throat and sat down across from him.

She had noticed a pattern with the men in her life. All of them were running from something. Jittery, afraid and quiet; these were all the best ways to describe them. Her present company included.

Kevin didn't speak, but that didn't stop Dahlia from speaking aloud to herself.

" So, you can call me Frank. I'm an old friend of Sam and Deans. "

Kevin's eyes rose from the table and to Dahlia for a brief moment.

" They told me, you were their cousin.."

Dahlia sat in silence for a moment, inwardly cursing the boys out. The less people that knew about her connection to the winchesters the better.

" SO, I figured we'd go to the store for a bit. Pick up some food that's green or orange? I'm guessing Dean has had you on a burger or hot dog diet. I'm thinking your brain will work extra hard if you eat some food with actual vitamins. "

Dahlia's gaze left him for a moment as Bean got up from the couch and approached her front door, looking threatened he grumbled to himself.

" Ohhh, we might have company! " Dahlia flashed a grin as she spoke.

Quickly getting up from her chair she walked down a small hallway and to her livingroom, here she peaked around the curtain and outside the window.

Kevin was silent, but followed close by. Dahlia could practically smell the fear coming off of him.

Outside her fenced in yard, and outside the white gate that ran around it, was a man. Dahlia stared out for a moment before catching another smirk.

" Looks like Dean was right, someone followed them and must be searching for you. "

"THISWASAHUGEMISTAKE-I SHOULD HAVE NEVER-"

" Be cool! " Dahlia hushed Kevin and lightly bumped his chest with her hand. She had never seen a teen so worked up.

" It's probably just some lacky demon.. No big deal."

Dahlia's nonchalant attitude was beginning to set Kevin on edge, and within seconds he'd he begging her to call Sam and Dean.

" HE'S GOING TO FIND ME AND HE'S GOING TO TRY TO KILL ME, OR MY MOTHER! "

" You're scaring BEAN, STOP YELLING! "

Dahlia's voice was sharp and cold, leaving Kevin to remain quiet and very still until she was done talking.

" He can't get through that gate. If he some how did, he would get stuck on the lawn, and if by some miracle he got through that, he can't get into the house. Even after that, there is another back up, no worries Kevin.. And have you noticed him look around like he's lost? He can't even see us. You'd have to literally cross my gate in order for him to see you. That's why he's out there, looking like an idiot. He had no idea where you went because you vanished the moment that gate closed. "

Dahlia's frigid attitude began to thaw, and within moments Kevin was also at the window looking out.

" He really can't see us? "

Dahlia quickly pulled open the curtains, causing Kevin to flinch from the bright, sudden sunlight.

" Go ahead, wave.." Dahlia spoke as she looked out at the demon. He walked along the gate, patrolling. Looking for anyway in that he may have missed.

Kevin hesitantly walked up to the window and looked out, and as the demon looked right at the house, he waved. The demon continued on, looking for a new entrance.

Kevin insisted he continue his work on the tablet, and Dahlia showed him her bug out room in the basement. He locked himself in and Dahlia left her home to buy some things for dinner.

The demon had likely followed her, but given up once he realized Kevin was not with her.

Being a hunter was difficult. Meeting other dependable hunters was rare, and if you did they were normally too damaged to hold onto a stable relationship. Being with a normal guy had its own extremes. You either had to hide your occupation from him or remain in a constant existence of paranoia.

* * *

Her trip was brief. She got a lot of normal things; bread, vegetables, fruits and meats. She was also careful to get some extra stuff that Kevin could take with him when his stay was over in a few days. Some extra cloths and soap were in the cart as well, she couldn't imagine either of the brothers being worried about his hygiene. By the time she got to the register she realized maybe she should just kidnap Kevin and release him somewhere disclosed so he could live out his life in peace.

But they would eventually find him. They always did.

" Did you find out anything new? "

Dahlia spoke in a weary tone, her arms were crossed and her face confused. She was beginning to become frightened.

Kevin sat across from her, practically eating the kitchen table infront of him. He mumbled and nodded, occasionally coughing out a word. She got up and put dessert on the table, being careful to remove her hand swiftly.

The days continued like this. Lazy days for Dahlia, while Kevin insisted he work on the tablet in peace while she bribed him to come with her. They could have visited the local bars, or the zoo. They could have done anything besides decoding the demon tablet. He chose the tablet every time.

By the end of the week she had gotten more stories out of Kevin.

She'd learned more about how Crowley had been stalking him and about how he'd lost everyone around him except his mother. Even though the boys tried to protect him, in the end she wasn't entirely sure they would be able to. They took everything so personally.

" I've figured out this much, "

Kevin's voice was muffled as he continued to eat, and pushed his smudged pad notes towards her.

" You need to kill a hellhound and bathe in its blood, you then need to free a soul from hell that has been wrongfully imprisoned, and the last trial is curing a demon.. and turning them into a human again. "

Kevin continued to eat and Dahlia immediately got on the phone with Sam. Even though it was late she knew he would want to hear what was going on.

* * *

Kevin's week was cut short with the new deciphering of the tablet, and although she had enjoyed the human interaction, she did love her alone time.

" Thanks again Frank, I don't think we could have gotten over this hurdle without you. " Sam's reassuring voice was abruptly cut off by Dean's, who was less thankful.

" Listen, we appreciate what you did, but we can handle it from here. "

Dahlia's displeased face made Dean look back her disgruntled. The two of them staring at one another awkwardly. In the end she knew she would never get that big hug and thank you, and if she was honest with herself, she wasn't sure she wanted it.

Odds were pretty high that if Kevin kept hanging out with the boys, he'd be dead within a few months.

As always both Sam and Dean were very vague about which one of them was going to go through with the trials. Dean had mentioned that it was his duty to take it on as the older brother, which then led Sam and Dahlia to look at one another and roll their eyes. He was relentless in his quest to die.

Dahlia had brought up Crowley to Sam and Dean, and within seconds both of them had changed the subject. They mentioned that they had a small case to look into in Virginia and gave her a quick goodbye.

She had met him only once and it was very brief, she wasn't entirely sure what he looked like. She did remember how _charming he was though, especially for a demon._


	5. Mind Games

_" YOU DID **WHAT**!? "_

Dahlia's exceedingly loud voice caused both Sam and Dean to back step, fearful of what the five ft nothing woman might be capable of.

 _" UN-FUCKING-BELIEVABLE! "_

Dahlia began to pace around the living room of her home, chanting angrily as she threw her hands up and glared at both of them.

 _" We're sorry, Dahlia. We ran into some trouble, I guess.."_

" Two months, no calls, no-no.."

Dahlia stopped her rant and paused in place. She could feel her hands begin to shake, so she crossed them across her chest.

 _" We had everything under control, Kevin was with his mother, gathering things for a witch to-"_

 _" A Witch! "_

Dahlia's voice rose up again, but this time it cracked from overuse.

Dean tried to defend himself, and Dahlia stood quietly.

" _We had a plan. We were going to trap Crowley using the items we gathered for the Witch, but she betrayed us. "_

Dahlia stood at the opposite end of the living room, the tips of her cheeks were flushed with rage, as her eyebrows furrowed into an angry line.

She walked away from him to calm herself down and make some tea.

 _" Shocker.."_

She whispered to herself as she left the livingroom.

The boys followed her, and fell into their normal roles. Sam played coy and quiet, knowing how badly they had fucked up by giving the prophet to the King of Hell. While Dean outwardly defended their actions, no matter how much sense they didn't make.

 _" It's just-"_

 _" It's fine. "_

Dahlia cut Dean off as he tried to explain himself. The tea had turned into coffee instead, and as she poured herself a cup, she also poured Sam and Dean one.

Without another word, she went to her fridge and opened it. Taking out a container of marinated steaks and some other fresh vegetables.

 _" Uh, Hello? Earth to Frank? "_

Dahlia's body paused as she went about her kitchen in silence.

 _" Drink the coffee and shut up.. I know it's not your fault.."_

She was careful not to make eye contact with them, she knew if she did, she might say something she didn't mean, or worse; she might cry.

Her mother had been gone for such a long time, and her father's memory was just that.

A memory.

The Winchester brothers were her only real family left, and up until a few months ago, she was almost sure they were dead. So for now, she'd swallow her pride and deal with what ever messes came along, because having them around, for now, was better than dying without any family.

She hated being sentimental, and she knew the boys hated it as well. To be a successful hunter, and to be their age, meant you had to be able to silence your weaknesses and learn to trust your demons.

" _I'm in on everything from now on, okay? No more not telling Dahlia who's been kidnapped or killed when its too late? Alright? "_

Dahlia's voice was stern as she began to cook. She began to slice some potatoes when she paused and cleared her throat and looked up to Sam and Dean. She wiped some sweat from her brow and pushed a small smile forward.

" _Did you want the steaks on the grill or stove? "_

It wasn't until after dinner that there was a knock at the door, or rather, a rock.

There was a few second pause, and it was Bean that gave it away. Dahlia, Dean and Sam were all very still, not sure who was trying to communicate with them, but when Bean began to howl and bark happily, Dahlia knew it was a friend.

Bean happily pranced in place as his jowls hung and flapped. The moment Dahlia opened the door, he bolted from the house.

The stranger who was trying to communicate with them was none other than Castiel. And the damaged Angel was unable to get past her fence, so in an attempt to contact them, was throwing stones at her front door.

Bean happily leapt across the lawn to where Cas was waiting, and it was a few moments later that Dahlia, Sam, and Dean joined him.

Dahlia hadn't been informed as to the whole whereabouts of Castiel, and when everything came to light, she had to bite her tongue or risk another outrage.

Dean had been sent into purgatory, and so had Castiel, to which why they had been placed there had not yet been fully explained to Dahlia. Either way, Castiel was here and Dean explained how Cas had been left behind when he came through.

Simple Hunting and Monster killing was beginning to seem much similar and appealing, the more and more Castiel and Dean spoke.

Dahlia had to clean off some of the Angel Repeling Sigils on her front fence and front door, before finally letting him past the front gate.

Sam occasionally looked at Dahlia, trying to read her body language. Dean and Castiel spoke, and Dahlia made him some coffee and a plate of left over's.

 _" Thank you Frank. "_

Castiel's upfront manners and way of thinking had always caught Dahlia's eye. She was very found of him, and when Dean explained what had happened in Purgatory, she had to briefly look away, in order to hide her anxiety.

'All in the past.. All in the past,' Dahlia had to repeat to herself in her mind, she needed to keep her cool or she knew the boys would bolt.

 _" So we need to find Crowley, and nab Kevin. "_

Dean finished catching Castiel up on what was happening and finally Sam reiterated what everyone was currently thinking.

 _" How, exactly did you get out?_ "

Castiel became uncharacteristically quiet, before looking up at each of them.

 _" I have … no idea. "_

The silence became more uncomfortable than Dahlia was alright with, and Bean began to whine left to Castiel, relieving some of the tension.

As the fallen Angel pet and caudled the Rottweiler, Dahlia got everyone fresh coffee.

They had come to an agreement that in the morning, they would leave and stop Crowley and save Kevin.

However things hadn't gone quite according to plan.

She'd left Bean in charge of the house, and he had enough food and water to last him over a week just in case anything decided to come up.

She was going to ask how Dean knew how to get to where ever Crowley was, but stupid questions brought aggravating answers, and she was just about worn out from the commotion.

 _" So Crowley isn't going to take him to Hell, most likely he has some kind of bunker or outside hide out.. We just need to know where to look and we can find Kevin. "_

Dean's voice was commanding and assured, but Dahlia knew better. Odds were good that they were going to stumble into a trap.

They had found some luck, just a few hours into their drive, Castiel had tapped into Angel Radio, and found out about some strange occurrences happening in East Idaho.

When too many supernatural entities are in one place, it sets of the balance of the area. Sometimes it was weird things, like people raising from the grave, or it could be smaller, like what they were looking into.

The drive from New York to Idaho was ridiculous, but Dean's insomnia and speeding had gotten them there in less than twelve hours.

Their first stop was the quiet town of Landing, and it didn't take long for Castiel to pick up on the Angel Tablet's auora.

They parked a block away from the abandoned industrial warehouse, and the moment Dahlia's feet hit the pavement, she could feel her body begin to wake up.

She took a moment to stretch and pull her hair up into a tight bun, before letting out a satisfied sigh. The crisp fall air was something she especially loved, and being a Hunter meant you had to appreciate the little things.

 _" Frank.. "_

Dean nodded to an elated Dahlia, who was taking a few brief moments to look at the foliage and collect her thoughts.

Dean handed Dahlia the tools she had brought. She packed light.

Dahlia strapped a holster around each of her thighs and put a freshly cleaned and sharpened blade into each of the openings. She then looked up to see Dean holding a shot gun with one hand, and extending it towards her.

Her Smith & Wesson was almost six years old, but the shotgun had killed over eighty different monsters, and had only needed to be repaired a handful of times.

Sam and Dean went through the arsenal in the Impala's trunk, and within ten minutes, everyone was ready to go.

The more she walked through Landing, casually holding her shotgun over her shoulder, the more she realized how quiet the town was.

She had noticed Sam go into two different coughing fits on the way there, but neglected to push why. There would be a time to bitch and press for answers, and it wasn't right now.

They only spoke with broken signals and loud mouthed words when they reached the warehouse. There was a temporarily split up, and Castiel was paired with Dahlia.

" _Are you sure you're up for this Cas? "_

Dahlia spoke in a low, hushed tone. She flashed a concerned look his way, only to be met with a weak smile and nod.

She knew this wasn't the time, but had tied anyway.

The warehouse was completely empty, and it was only a few minutes later, that she found a door leading to the basement. She silently motioned to the other boys, before leading the way down the stairs.

Dahlia multitasked, clutching her gun and fumbling through her thin pockets for a flashlight. When one turned on behind her, she had to paused, and directly behind her was Dean. He motioned for her to continue on, and she weakly nodded before turning and continuing to make her way downstairs.

The lower level of the building was dimly lit with older, flickering ceiling lights that showed how deteriorated the foundation of the building was.

Dahlia's whole body paused, which caused everyone behind her to top.

She'd like to think it was a sixth sense, almost.

When ever there was a demon or monster close to her, the hairs on the back of he neck and arms would stand straight up.

 _" What's the hold up? "_

Dean spoke quietly from behind Dahlia, and she slowly brought up a finger to her lips, letting him know that he needed to lower his tone.

It wasn't even a few moments later that they were ambushed, and had been forced to separate.

Dahlia was on her toes, and acted quickly. She pulled one of the blades from her hip and killed two demons before continuing on, trying to follow the muffled groans and wrestles of the others.

However the room she ended up in was not what she had expected.

The door that Dahlia had hastily opened and closed let to a clean room, one that appeared to just of been painted.

Inside was an unconscious Kevin Tran and three other people. Dahlia let her gun drop to the floor as she shot forwards and began to inspect Kevin. She was engrossed with Kevin Tran for long enough that someone else had decided to chec up on him, and close the door behind them.

 _" Hello… Darling? "_


End file.
